Christine
by TitanWolf
Summary: a retelling of Stephen King's best selling book about a killer car. staring TDI characters.
1. Christine

**Christine**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"Geoff go back!" Harold shouted, his eyes were bulging behind his glasses and had one hand over his mouth. "I wanna get another look at her!"

I looked in my mirror excited for the first time in a while, Harold finally interested in a girl. But I couldn't see any hot chick, just a metal monster in a yard.

"Dude, all I see is a…" my words fell away as realization hit me. "ah dude no. not that… _thing_."

Harold seemed oblivious to the venom in my voice. He just sat there and nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah just turn the car around." he replied, craning his neck at an angle to look over the seat that made my own hurt watching him. "hurry up."

"Dude you obviously have heat stroke from working out in the sun too long. Let me take you home and put you in front of the AC and we'll watch hockey." I said, the Maple Leafs were facing the Red Wings and we'd been marking down the days on our calendars. When he didn't answer me I quickly performed an illegal U-turn by stepping on the gas. My 75 Dodge Challenger leapt forward with a yell. I slammed on my brakes and jerked the wheel, squealing tires as my car came to a stop.

Driving back up the street I pulled into the yard, Harold hopped out before I even stopped and was quickly across the lawn as I killed the engine. The beast sitting there was a 55 Ford Plymouth Fury, or what was left of one. One of the rear fins was dented badly, rust was eating up from the bottom and slowly had progressed up. The right side of the windshield was a spider web of crack, a faded FOR SALE sign was on the left side of the windshield, the one without cracks. Looking underneath I could see a dark puddle of oil.

"What do you kids think your doing?!" a voice shouted, I turned to see a man coming out of the house and across the yellowed lawn. This guy looked like he was a real good looking guy way back when but time had not been kind to him. His scraggly black hair was receding on his skull, in patches I might add. His lips were curled back to reveal missing teeth and several were black. He was dressed in a dirty and blackened back brace, stained shorts and scoffed sneakers.

Harold snapped to attention and looked at the approaching old man, that look once again in his eyes.

"Sir is this your car?" Harold asked, the old man nodded. "I wanna buy it."

The old man's eyes twinkled at this, a sly grin came across his face, he had a sucker, too bad it was Harold.

"The names Chris Mclean, pleased to meet you." he said, holding out his hand, it was skinny and the fingernails were dirty. Harold reached out and shook it.

"My names Harold Cunningham, how much?" he asked, I groaned, Harold was really jumping the gun here. "What ever it is it isn't enough."

Mclean held his hand up and cupped his chin, as if thinking.

"Well I've been asking 300 but I like you. You remind me of me before the war." he said. "So I'll give her too you for 175."

"_Her_?" I asked, confused. "Don't you mean _it?"_

"No, I mean her. Christine's what I call her." he replied. "Bought her new off the assembly line back in 57."

Harold had remained silent, instead choosing to run his hand slowly over the beaten and battered body of Christine. I caught it out of the corner of my eye but I could of sworn I saw Harold kiss the roof. I was brought back to Mclean by him speaking again.

"Yep new off the line." he said. "No finer smell in the world than a new car, except maybe for pussy."

As much as I hated to agree with him but the old man was right, the smell of pussy was great. Which reminded me I had a date with Lindsey tonight. I was thinking of taking her to the 'submarine races'(sex, if you didn't catch the joke).

"Okay well you gonna pay me or not?" Mclean asked, looking toward Harold, who reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Harold don't, you can find plenty of good cars out at Hatchets for 175, a whole lot better than this one." I said, Mclean looked toward me, his eyes were hard and threatening. Harold opened his wallet and pulled out several bills, before looking toward me.

"Geoff, I need twenty bucks."

"Oh come on." I sighed, reaching for my wallet I pulled out a twenty and handed it over. Twenty minutes later we were parking in front of Harold's house. Going in I grabbed a glass of milk, Regina Cunningham came into the kitchen as I did.

"Geoff, Harold what took you so long?" she asked, I sputtered mid drink when she spoke.

"I bought a car today." Harold said, the smile on his mom's face fell away, I slowly started for the door.

"You did WHAT!" she shrieked, before turning her wrath toward me. "Geoff! Is this true?"

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"If you mean he bought something that used to be a car then yes."

She raised an eyebrow at this and walked over to the window above the sink. As she was distracted I darted out the door and ran down to my car. As I pulled away I could here them fighting inside.

God I wish I had took the long way home today.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW**


	2. Enter Bridgette Exit Trent

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_if you care to notice while reading, i have blended parts of the book and movie together. try and pick out the movie parts._

Several weeks into the new school year Harold had began repairs on Christine, most of his free time was spent out at Chef's garage, digging through the junk piles for parts. But somehow he'd still found time for school, which is where the next part of our story begins.

It was just after Auto shop, Harold told me to go ahead while he grabbed his stuff. So I walked up to the football field and sat on the bleachers and waited. After ten minutes I decided to go down and see if he was all right, good thing too. I walked in to see Harold backed against a wall by Trent Repperton and the rest of his friends, Cody Trelawney, Owen Welch, Devon Joseph 'DJ' Galton, he stood back from the rest, Tyler Vandenberg.

"What's the matter Cuntface?" Trent asked, dangling Harold's brown bagged lunch in his left hand, and an 8 inch switchblade in the other. "Don't you want your lunch?"

I approached slowly from behind, they didn't notice. Cody licked his lips quickly several times, a gleeful smile on his face, Owen let out a loud donkey laugh as Harold reached for the bag, only for Trent to pull it away quickly. DJ only looked away and stayed quiet, I don't know how such a nice guy fell in with those hosers.

"Give it back Trent." I said, causing them to turn around and look at me. "Go get Mr. Casey."

DJ nodded and jogged off toward the office.

"Alright fine, here Cuntface." Trent said, stabbing the bag a white mess of yogurt spilled out. Trent twisted the knife and cut the bag open, spilling the rest of the contents in the floor. As he made his way toward Harold I jumped forward and slapped Trent's wrist, causing him to drop the knife and shoved him. Owen wrapped one arm around my throat and the free hand clamped a vice on my balls. He shoved me down hard, causing my head to bounce.

"How'd you like that fucker?" he asked, as Harold moved to help me he slipped on the yogurt and hit the floor, knocking his glasses off. He reached for them just as Trent crushed them under his boot.

"Alright what's all this? You kids get out of here" Mr. Casey asked, walking into the room, Trent quickly pocketed the knife. "Not you Owen."

"Aw Mr. Casey I didn't do nothing." Owen whined, he stood beside Trent and the others.

"So you think four on one is funny?" he asked, looking at them.

"They started it." Trent said, before Mr. Casey grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't have to take your shit Trent!" he shouted, shoving him back.

"He's got a knife, a switchblade." I said.

"Turn out your pockets Trent." he ordered, Trent backed up a couple steps.

"You lying fucker!" he shouted, pointing at me. "Mr. Casey he's lying!"

"Turn out your pockets Trent."

"You can't make me."

"If you mean I don't have the authority or that I can't make you your wrong on both counts." he said.

"You just try it you bald fuck!" Trent shouted, he had a desperate look in his eyes now, he was cornered.

"Cunningham did Trent pull a knife on you?" Mr. Casey asked. Harold was silent, I was afraid he wouldn't speak.

"Yeah he did." Harold replied.

"Turn out your pockets Trent." Mr. Casey said once again.

"No."

"Do it or I'll call the cops." he replied. Repperton reached into his pocket and tossed it to the floor and wouldn't you know it landed on the suicide switch, causing the blade to pop out with a snap.

"Go up to the office, all four of you and stay there." he ordered.

"Fuck this I'm out of here." Trent said, reaching down he picked up his knife and headed out the side door, Owen and the others only shuffled for the stairs up to the school.

"Don't worry about Trent boys he's getting expelled today." Mr. Casey said, clapping Harold on the back.

Several weeks later we met Bridgette Cabot, well I met her in study hall. She was gorgeous, with her long blond hair tied in a ponytail and her green eyes. Ii watched her overtop of the history book I'd been reading, while several of my friends whispered about who would nail her first. Standing up I walked over, casually grabbing a book from a shelf.

"Hey how you doing I'm Geoff." I said, my voice barely above a whisper as not to attract the librarian's attention. She looked up from her book and smiled, always a good sign.

"I'm Bridgette." she replied.

"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything later would you like to go see a movie?" I asked, glancing around for the librarian.

"No sorry I already have a boyfriend." she replied, what the fuck her first day and she already hooked up with somebody.

"Okay that's cool." I replied, walking back toward my table I glanced at the book I had picked up.

Christine by Stephen King. Weird. Later after study hall I walked down to my locker to meet Harold when the sight I saw stopped me dead in my track. Harold, kissing Bridgette Cabot, how did this happen?

**END CHAPTER 2**

**READ, REVIEW, GUESS**


	3. Trent Goes To The Airport

**Christine**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

"I'm gonna get that skinny fuck." Trent said, he and the rest of his friends were sitting in Tyler's dad's Sunoco, drinking Texas Driver. "Pass me another Molotov Cocktail mess sewer."

"Right on Trent." Cody said, popping the top and passing the bottle to his friend. Trent had been stewing over his expulsion for weeks, he'd had a plan all of them, minus DJ, were gonna quit together. The other three watched Trent kill half the bottle in one go and let out a belch like a gunshot, aside from that the room was filled with silence until Owen spoke up.

"I know where he keeps it." he said. "The car I mean, I know where-"

Suddenly Trent leaped forward and grabbed Owen by the collar of his shirt and yanked the large boy dangerously close to him.

"Where?" he asked, his voice low and hard.

"The airport." he replied.

Several minutes later found them crammed into Trent's battered blue Camaro, swerving through traffic and gunning it through yellow lights, missing getting hit by an 18 wheeler by inches.

DJ sat in the security booth outside the 30 day parking lot. At the squeal of tires he looked up from his book to see Trent's Camaro speed into the airport parking lot. When they pulled up he could see that Trent's eyes were bloodshot and the inside of the car was reeking of Texas Driver.

"Hey DJ." Trent said, setting a bottle up on the counter, along with some Coke. "Catch yourself a drink asshole."

"Just hurry up." he said, glancing around fearfully. "If your caught I'll lose my job."

"Don't worry man."

He watched as the car glided in and listened as the engine cut off and the doors opened and slammed. The footsteps echoed and were followed by the smashing and tinkling of glass. DJ looked back to his book and tried to read, as the real beating on the car began.

"Right there Owen." Trent said. "On the dash right there."

About a minute later the Camaro drove out and quickly sped out of the airport, tires squealing all the way.

Harold and Bridgette climbed off the bus and walked toward the 30 day parking lot.

"I just need to get my wallet out of Christine." Harold said, stopping and looking at the blonde beside him. "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah." she said, interlocking her fingers with his. When they entered the building Harold's hand clamped tightly on hers, his nails digging painfully in her skin. "Ow! Harold your -"

The rest died in her throat when she saw the car. The windshield was cracked and smashed in on the left side, the hood was completely ripped off and the engine was smashed and dented, the tires were slashed and a growing dark puddle of oil was underneath. Harold walked slowly toward Christine, he ran his hands slowly over the damage.

"Christine." Harold said, his voice soft and full of hurt.

Bridgette watched her boyfriend breakdown crying and felt her heart ache. Walking over she placed her hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and shoved her back violently.

"Don't you touch me you shitter!" he shouted, his lips that had always been soft when he kissed her were pulled back in a snarl of rage. "Don't touch me or Christine!"

Bridgette shook her head back and forth.

"Alright Harold if that's what you want." she said. "Then we're over."

She turned and walked away, leaving the crying teen alone with his car.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
